the rinnegan is bored
by percemax
Summary: what if, despite the common belief that the rinnegan while the strongest was only a mere dojutsu, the rinnegan was in fact a bored god that only wanted to find some fun in his existence.
1. prologue

Author's notes:

H _ello reader or maybe readers if lady luck is with me._ _I decided to start a new fanfiction after reading so many of them that were so awesome, so perfect._

 _First, I have to tell you that english isn't my mother tongue, thus I will be using google translate to find some words so if there is a mistake it's not my fault it's google's._

 _Second, this is my first story so if there is anything that bother you please take the time to leave a review so I can better my writing._

 _Third, I read many fanfic' and it's possible that I'll use (unknowingly) small part of other's fanfic'. I thus ask you to tell me if I do that so that I can change the passage or quote the author._

Fourth, the first two chapter will describe ,for the first, the origine of Rinnegan and the goddess and ,for the second, the event of the Rikudo sennin and the event of hashirama and madara.

 _Lastly, I won't be using the japanese words for the moves except for some like "kage bushin no jutsu" or for the dojutsu like " sharingan"._

 _well with that done let's put the disclaimer and let's go with the story!_

disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto and this is my first story so I can't own Naruto I only own my eventual badass oc.

Prologue:

Somewhere in the void of space, stand a figure. this figure looks like a 20-years old man, all in him was silver in color, his hair, his skin, his eyes, his clothes. he looked around him with bored eyes, 'Ok! So now that I lost in this stupid card game with kami, I have to create this stupid "earth" as she says' thought the being.

Yes, here is a being that has the power to create something as big as earth. In fact he was the only who could as he was the first being who existed. he spent a great deal of time reflecting on himself, there was nothing to do anyways as he was the only thing existing even physical law didn't exist at this time.

After reflecting, he had an idea 'what if created other beings to keep me compagnies so that I won't be bored anymore'. Thus he created 3 other beings he named "kami" "yami" "shinigami". Those 3 beings kept him compagnie and they even called their creator "rinnegan". However after some time they were still bored so they decided to organize a tournament of poker , a game they created, and the winner will be allowed to ask something to Rinnegan.

And that led to our current situation with him having to create a huge globe of matter with law that will be named "physical law". Also she wants him to create other sentient beings called humans alongside with non-sentient beings called animals. And she want them not to be immortal but mortal, he couldn't understand why but he lost so he has to do it.

kami expressed the desire to be in charge of the 'good' humans that died. yami wanting to be like her sister decided that she will be in charge of the 'bad' humans that died. And finally shinigami not wanting to be left behind decided that she would be the one to manage the ones who die.

Seeing as they were all so eager to do it, rinnegan decided to also do something with them and thus created the shinju, a tree with divine power. It will be the place that represent his power.

And so here and there, the earth was created. There were giant mass of water named seas or oceans. there were smaller mass of water named rivers or lakes. there also were trees, animals and humans. He also created an atmosphere so they could breath as they were so fragiles and needed air to breath.

Once he was finished, he called the three divinitys to tell them the earth was created.

the three looked in awe at what their creator just made. they were so excited that they all rushed to rinnegan and hugged him "thank you father!". Rinnegan looked puzzled at them "father?" "yes! you created us and looks like a male human so from now on you're Father and we're your daughters!" they said "hum... father... I like it!" he said. "well let's go and enjoy this earth I created, we won't be bored for a long time now ...hopefully"

And thus they went to this planet.

 _prologue done!_


	2. first incarnation

disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto and this is my first story so I can't own Naruto I only own my eventual badass oc.

After the creation of earth, rinnegan and his daughter enjoyed the world he made as observers. They witnessed how they fought each other for insignificant things like lands or resources, seriously why fight like that? He made enough resources for everyone so he couldn't understand them. After centuries of watching meaningless and unimpressive battles like that he grew bored again and choose to go resting in his symbol, the shinju. However while he was sleeping he let a sliver of his power go into the tree, it led to the creation of the chakra fruit by the shinju.

the fruit was worshipped by the humans as a gift to them as it was from the divine tree. The humans decide unanimously that it was not to be eaten.

The wars continued to rage among humans until an alien princess, that went by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, ate the fruit as a last resort to save herself and her friend from an army that wanted to kill them. She unlocked a special power that she called "chakra". It allowed her to destroy all the people that wanted to kill her. With chakra she became like a goddess to human and she established peace by forcing everyone under her control.

She later had two children, she named them hagoromo and hamura, however there was a problem during the birthing process and hagoromo was dying.

At this moment Rinnegan woke up and took notice of what happened, he was rather interested in the fact that humans now had a little part of his power. And he decided to incarnate himself in kaguya's dying newborn, hagoromo. he thought it would be fun to enjoy a bit life as a human.

As kaguya looked at her two children she noticed something strange, hagoromo who was dying and still, began to move and cry loudly, she instently checked how it was possible and was really surprised at what she discovered, inside of hagoromo was the same power that she had but it wasn't inherited from her like for hamura who got the byakugan from his mother, no it was new and far more powerful than what she had but still looked similars. This thought was confirmed when she saw him open his eyes and saw that they were similars to the one she had on her forehead, only the ones in hagoromo eye sockets had a silver background and the ripple-like pattern didn't have tomoe in it. She figured that somehow the shinju decided to help her son surviving by giving him a huge boost in strenght. She smiled and was happy that her baby will survive , however deep within her she began to feel jaleous of the power her son had.

#timebreak 20 years#

In a clearing in the midst of a forest, we can see a figure. It was a man that had a silver haori, in the back of the haori there was the design of an orb with a ripple-like pattern, his hair was a mix of silverish white and brown, he had a blemish almost white skin, he wore pants that were white, he had a white shirt, but the most distinguishable feature about him was hiis eyes that weren't unlike the design on his back.

it looked like he was waiting for something or someone. After some times passed, he second figure came, this one was also a man, he had brown hair, fair skin, his eyes were lavender and eyes without pupils. his clothes were similars to the ones of the other man however on the back of the haori there wasn't the orb design.

Those tow were Hagoromo and Hamura, the two sons of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"What is your decision then, Hamura?" spoke the first man

"You were right Hagoromo, she really lost her mind and unleashed the shinju then she fused with it and she is in control."responded the second "I didn't want to do it, but we don't have the choice, we have to stop her!"

"So you made your decision, then come There is something I want to tell you." Hagoromo said in a monotonous tone. After that, Hagoromo told Hamura how he was a god and how he slept for a long time in the shinju. He then explained that Kaguya couldn't be defeated by simple means as she fused with the senju that stored the sliver of his powers that he was unconciously releasing while he was sleeping and, thus, she obtained a part of his power as a god (even if it was less than a thousandth). So if they want to destroy her he will have to reveal himself as a true god, as until now he managed to hide the fact that he was not a mere human.

To say that Hamura was shocked would be like saying that rinnegan (or Hagoromo as he now called himself because he decided that each time he would incarnate himself in a new body he would take its human name) was only a little bit more powerful than Kami and her sisters. It would be a huge understatement. To suddenly discover that your mother went berserk and fused herself with a divine tree and that his brother was in fact the first being to ever exist and that he was the highest god in existence in a single day was not something that happened everyday. However he decided to accept it and promised himself to never be surprised again by Hagoromo.

After sometimes where Hamura asked a few things to his brother, They departed for the location where they would fight Kaguya (even if only Hagaromo was necessary but Hamura wanted to be a part of it as well nonetheless).

When they arrived, they saw a monster that was at least 100 meter high with 10 tails that were waging furiously behind it, it was the form that Kaguya took after merging with the shinju. They decided to name it Juubi (ten-tails). The being only had one eye and it was similar to the ones that symbolised Rinnegan, it had a ripple-like pattern but the background was red and there were tomoe, the distinct sign of the bastardized human version of a god power.

When the Juubi caught sight of them, it began firing cone-shaped mass of chakras at them in the hope of destroying what it perceived as a threat.

The two brothers jumped out of the way and began running toward the monster that was formerly Kaguya and the shinju separated. The bijudamaa went past them and disintegrated some the mountains in the background. Hamura himself started sending attacks to the giant, the attacks were ten-meter wide balls of fire and wind that mixed before touching the Juubi creating gigantic white-hot balls of fire. they started raining down on the monster and caused him to roar in pain but except that he was fine.

During this time, Hagoromo was wondering how to subdue it without destroying it, because he doubted that Kami would be forgiving if she learned that her gift was destroyed because of one of his mistakes. He knew he couldn't just erase the monster because the shinju originally being his symbol, it was responsible of the flow of the energy of the world and to change it he would have to remake the earth. He decided to just seal its form and divide its energy, like that the Juubi would be kept at bay and the world would continue to exist.

He called out to Hamura who was doing to keep the Juubi occuped by figthing it. "Hamura, fall back i'll seal it!"

Hearing that, Hamura went behind Hagoromo and told him "Do it brother!"

Immediatly Hagoromo began draining the Juubi's power out of it, after he was finished, he held a giant blue ball on the top of his palm that he held vertically. After that he used his divine powers to create another planet beside the earth and named it "Moon", he the put the corpse of the Juubi in the center of it. After that he created another being that would be a divine entity that would keep an eye on the moon and named her tsukuyomi. He then divided the Juubi's power in nine separated parts with eight each holding five percent of the power and a ninth part that would hold sixty percent and would be his host wenn he will go back to sleep. He made each one of them look different to distinguish them and gave each one of them a number of tail from one to nine. the Ichibi (one-tail) was named shukaku, the nibi (two-tails) was named Matabi, the sanbi (three-tails) was named isobu, the yonbi (four-tails) was named son gokû, the gobi (five-tails) was named Kokuo, the rokubi (six-tails) was named Saiken, the nanabi (seven-tails) was named Chomei, the hachibi (eight-tails) was named giûki and finlly the strongest by far, the Kyubi was named Kurama.

After the fight, the two brothers went back to their home and relaxed.

The next morning, Hamura expressed the desire to be sent to the moon as to him even if she was transformed in the Juubi, Kaguya was still his mother and thus he wanted to be near her. In the future, Hamura and Tsukuyomi will fall in love and form a new branch of the Otsutsuki clan.

As for Hagoromo, when he was about to die, he created two being that he will give his mortal power to when his body will die. He named them Indra and Asura.

When he effectively died, he decided to give his godly vitality and stamina to Asura but tuned it down so a human soul could bear it, and to Indra he gave his eyes and a part of his divine power similary tuned down. He then named Asura the next clan Head when he died, but Indra didn't accept it as he thought himself stronger and thus he challenged his brother and lost because he had the support of his people (and secretly Rinnegan but nobody knew it because everyone thought he was dead).

After losing, Indra choose to leave and create his own clan, he named it "uchiha".

After all those events, Rinnegan decided to go back to sleep in Kurama for a long time "ok I'll just sleep for around a thousand year before waking up, let's put the alarm for thousand year".

 _and first chapter done!_


End file.
